Computer modeling is currently a very time-consuming labor-intensive process. Many systems allow manual interaction to create surfaces and connections in an editing system (e.g., Maya, 3DS). Higher level interaction can be used to increase productivity (e.g., CloudWorx, AutoCAD), but human interaction is typically required to build a model. More recently, automatic systems have been introduced, but these have limitations on the types of structure they can model. In the case of aerial LiDAR (Light Detection And Ranging), systems have been developed to model buildings and ground terrain. Ground-based LiDAR scans can be processed to model simple geometry such as planar surfaces and pipes. A general scan, however, often contains objects that have specific shapes and function. Specifically, in industrial scans, while pipes are prevalent, their junctions may be complex, and pipes often connect to valves, pumps, tanks and instrumentation. Typical systems do not provide a capability to detect and model both simple primitive shapes such as cylinder and planar structure, as well as, general shaped objects such as valves, pumps, tanks, instrumentation and/or the interconnections between them. The creation of accurate and complex computer models may have application in the creation of three-dimensional virtual environments for training in various industries including the oil and gas industry.